


(Fanart) The Shootout

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Fighting words have been spoken. Guns are drawn. Is this the final showdown between Jim Kirk and the Vulcan in Black?





	(Fanart) The Shootout

  



End file.
